<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather Bound Wrists by impravidus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642462">Leather Bound Wrists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus'>impravidus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Comedy, Crack, E-Boy, Humor, Makeover, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Public Humiliation, Social Media, Tik Tok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I’m completely serious.”</p><p>“This isn’t gonna work.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather Bound Wrists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m completely serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t gonna work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s gonna be perfect, and no one will recognize you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Peter was seen entering the tower with Tony, the paparazzi had been waiting for the perfect moment to harass him and demand answers. So, Tony had come up with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bright idea is making me goth?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony handed Peter the black ripped skinny jeans, striped black and white long sleeve shirt, and band tee. “I think they’re calling them ‘e-boys.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes. “Didn’t know you kept up with the Tik Tok trends, grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that keeping up with the modern media, pop culture, and social climate is what makes me such a visionary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Peter examined the clothes. “Where did you even get these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tony Stark, Peter. I have my ways.” He waved his hand. “Now, shoo. Get dressed. You’re gonna be late to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s jaw dropped. “I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>school </span>
  </em>
  <span>dressed like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can change.” He checked his watch. “You’ll just have to change into this, grab another set of clothes, and change in the most likely less than two minutes you have before you have to get to class.” Tony took no effort in hiding his amused smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saving you from the bloodhounds outside. I am a blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst!” Peter replied over his shoulder as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he emerged from the bathroom, outfit complimented with black combat boots, black beanie, and chains, Peter posed sarcastically in humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Before you go, you need these.” Tony clipped on two leather wristbands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like the rest of the outfit wasn’t enough?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The right one has a web shooter and the left one has a panic button to summon me if anything were to happen. Use the left one before the right one, and only if it is an…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An absolute emergency, I know, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not have a good day at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to run to the other side of the school to make it to physics, unable to change out of his getup, and receiving the usual stares of his classmates for showing up late, and the lingering stares from those perplexed by his fashion choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ looked him up and down with a furrowed brow. “Quarter life crisis, Parker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, burying his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be as bad if he just couldn’t hear the hushed whispers of his classmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it just me, or does Peter Parker actually look hot?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those skinny jeans, though. Did you see his ass?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those forearms? I would gradly let him strangle me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter choked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teacher paused, crossing her arms. “Have something you want to share with the class?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry. Just got something caught in my throat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch was no better. What would usually be the losers’ table for him and Ned (and MJ at the end) had become flooded with the cheerleading team. When Peter approached the table, he uncomfortably asked, “did you guys move tables? It’s uh it’s okay if you did. Just uh, where did you used to sit? So we can uh move there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to move,” a tight skirted blonde said. “You can sit with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His faced scrunched in confusion. “But there’s only one seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the cafeteria, spotting Ned waving to him near the trash cans. “Uh, I’m just gonna go. Thanks for the offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned leaned over the table as Peter sat down, still bewildered by the encounter. “Dude, everyone is staring at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware,” Peter grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Amanda Reynolds was actually talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would have never talked to you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. Thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously, dude, do you realize how revolutionary this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Ned. It’s just so I can get past the paparazzi outside of the tower. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, Amanda was the one who made fun of us on her Tik Tok for geeking out about Star Wars next to her locker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Her Tik Tok.” Ned pulled out his phone. “Dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his phone around. The video was a compilation of pictures of Peter in his usual outfits from his Instagram with “Gimme Gimme Gimme” by ABBA playing distantly in the background. Then it slowed down into a dubstep version, videos taken of him in his new outfit that she obviously took when he wasn’t looking. “Amazing. Great. This is just awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can she even do that? Isn’t it like illegal to video someone without their permission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. The New York laws permit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Ned stated obviously. He looked down at his phone again. “Uh oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ‘uh oh?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has what?” Peter asked, not wanting the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has ten million views.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for what seemed like the thousandth time of the day, he buried his face in his hands and groaned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>